Te hiero porque te quiero
by shaakeeit
Summary: Modern!AU. Bonnibel estaba estancada, sin ninguna salida hasta que una misteriosa benefactora decidió contratarla ¿Podrá Bonnibel hacer lo requerido? ¿Qué precio deberá pagar ella? ¿Y su misteriosa benefactora?
1. El cliente

**N/A:** Buenas tardes o días o noches lectores! Tras haber visto What was missing no pude contenerme más y creé una idea para un mundo AU pero manteniendo todos los pjs. Lo que vais a leer es un bubbline modern!AU muy estrechamente conectado con el canon de Ooo land. Preparaos para drama y quizas angst, y sobretodo para mucho bubbline! Y a ShadowDianne gracias por bettear, dedicado tanto a ella como a todo el fandom!

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece salvo la idea.

**El cliente**

¡SCRASH! El estruendo resonó por todo el laboratorio. La bandeja metalizada cayó al suelo y varias probetas con contenido toxico se rompieron en mil pedazos. Alcé la mano y golpeé con aún más fuerza la bandeja adyacente, de un rosa palo. Me daba igual romper mi mayor logro hasta ahora: un nuevo elemento sin contar los 276 con los que nuestro mundo contaba actualmente.

- ¡ESTOY TAN HARTA! -grité sin miedo pues en la pequeña sala solo había una jaula con dos cadáveres de ratitas y Mint, mi más preciado trabajador, y único…

- Vamos doctora, no se angustie, es sólo un suero para combatir una enfermedad mortal- Patrick Mint parloteó mientras alisaba las solapas de su americana azul, luego estiro los lazos de su pajarita y me dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¡SÓLO ESO, TOTAL! -me enfurecí más, parecía que ni P. Mint comprendía la importancia de esta investigación. -Déjame sola Mint -sentencié abriéndole la puerta hacía el pasillo lleno de más puertas que llevaban a más laboratorios.

Mint era un joven tanto rarito. Tenía el pelo rojo y blanco, a franjas. A saber qué idiota se lo había teñido así. Llevaba ocho años con él, desde que cumplí los 20, ahora, a sus 26 años seguía siendo mi más fiel becario Patrick había sido siempre un buen amigo, no por su fidelidad hacía mi como jefa, si no por su comprensión. Cuando las cosas no salían bien él no parecía afectado. Los cadáveres de las ratas no le molestaban, sonreía cuando quedaba bastante implícito que había conseguido permisos para un experimento de forma no muy legal y él siempre mantenía ese misterio cuando me entregaba unos resultados perfectos sobre un ensayo imposible. Una mujer nunca desvela sus secretos, me decía imitándome.

Todo quedó en silencio. Miré a mí alrededor: muebles metalizados empotrados contra las cuatro paredes que formaban mi único motivo para vivir y miles de bandejas y soluciones disueltas en ácido.

Abrí el armario que se encontraba sobre el lavamanos, éste tenía miles de toallas rosas y una grisácea, la cogí y desdoble. Me apoyé en la pared y me deslicé hasta sentarme en el suelo. Dentro de la toalla había un sobre de plástico translúcido que contenía un informe. EL informe.

* * *

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KOCK"

-¡YA VA JODER YA VA! -el insufrible ruido de alguien picando a mi puerta me sobresaltó. Golpeé con furia la mesa de la cocina haciendo que la taza con leche de soja cayera al suelo. En cuatro zancadas me planté delante de mi puerta y abrí con la más desfigurada cara que podía poner a las 6 de la mañana: -TU TIENES EL CEREBRO SIN AZÚCAR O ES QUE NO TE LLEGA EL OXIGENO PALURDO, REVISA TUS BULTOS MENTOLAOS!

-Bonnibel ¡tía! -Patrick alzó el brazo sosteniendo con los dedos una carta. Entró como siempre, con las confis y la lanzó sobre la mesa después de pisar la taza rota. -Leelo -su voz era firme pero mantenía un timbre brillante de felicidad -Tenemos trabajo y financiación: ¡un cliente!

Y así mi enfado desapareció.

Apenas pude cerrar la puerta que mis pies ya me habían llevado a la cocina, mis dedos habían desdoblado la carta y mis labios temblaban al leerla:

_Laboratorios S.L,_

_Me dirijo a ustedes para contratar sus servicios como departamento de investigación. Recientemente un allegado mío ha empezado a mostrar síntomas de los que sólo ustedes tratan en sus artículos publicados en el trimestral: K. CLab. Ya que sólo ustedes advierten estar investigando una cura para dichos síntomas quisiera ofrecerles un puesto de trabajo a fin de curar a este paciente. Proporcionaré los medios y financiación necesarios para llevar adelante su investigación._

_Les adjunto mi dirección, contacten conmigo lo antes posible para concretar detalles acerca de sus honorarios._

_Saludos cordiales,_

_M. Abadeer._

Al terminar la carta me temblaba la mano. Inspiré relajándome, cogí un imán y pegué el escrito en la nevera. Al girarme miré a Patrick y ambos empezamos a chillar.

-Patrick, al fin un pez gordo se ha fijado en nosotros- dije con alegría.

Al poco él y yo abríamos las puertas metalizadas del departamento de investigación del laboratorio en donde trabajábamos. Durante el trayecto Patrick no había hecho más que leer la carta en distintos tonos de voz, jugando a adivinar cómo sería la voz del tal Abadeer. La esperanza había llegado a nuestro laboratorio en forma de financiación, y yo no podía estar más alegre.

-Mint, ¡al despacho! -ordené de forma imperiosa mi voz cargada de soberanía.

Por el camino recogí los informes que se encontraban divididos en tres cajas, Mint recogió todo lo que había en la habitación contigua, nuestra improvisada sala de reuniones, despacho y cambiador. Los fondos escaseaban y nuestro departamento era el que peor estaba, en gran parte esa era la razón de mi felicidad por la carta. El eterno becario se sentó en una de las dos sillas, dejé el carrito con las tres cajas y subí una sobre la mesa, junto a mí.

-¿Qué papeles preparo? -me preguntó educadamente Mint. Su trato amigable de puertas hacía fuera desvaneciéndose como siempre al entrar en el trabajo. Era sin duda esa faceta tan profesional la que había hecho que lo contratara. Señalé con decisión un archivador junto a la máquina de café, contenía papeles de burocracia necesaria, derechos del laboratorio, condiciones a aceptar y demás. -Esos -pedí firme.

-¿Y la tercera caja? Ahí está todo sobre el…

-Sobre la enfermedad, lo sé Mint, debo añadir el desastre de esta mañana y estaremos listos para contactar con el señor Abadeer.

Me levanté hacia el único laboratorio que teníamos. Mis iniciales colgando en la puerta: B. L. Tras coger los papeles regresé. De un palmetazo dejé el sobre acerca del ensayo encima de la mesa, el titulo visible: Ensayo sobre el Lich, por Bonnibel Lichless, científica.

**N/A:** espero que os haya gustado y os haya dejado con la intriga. Cualquier duda la resolveré en la proxima nota de autor, ya estoy haciendo el segundo cap! Y si no es mucho pedir: reviews, que eso da fuerzas, más de lo que parece!

Nos vemos en el próximo cap que no tardaré en subir


	2. Los desastres de la activación del LPF

**A/N:** aqui está la segunda parte. Será un mltichapter, ahor aya lo he estructurado todo y la historia seguirá. Si alguien que haya seguido mis hsitorias de Skins me lee me comprometo a acabarlas cuando acabe esta siempre y cuando tenga una buena acogida. Ahora estamos en un Marceline PoV. Disfrutadlo y comentadme lo que deseeis. El título del capítulo va dedicado al personaje de Bonnibel, me parece algo muy propio de ella jajajaj. Y como siempre: gracias a mi betta, quejaos a ella y va dedicado al fandom!

**Descargo:** nada me pertenece salvo la idea!

**Los desastres de la activación del lóbulo prefrontal**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Las constantes vitales de mi padre creaban un hilo musical de fondo. Aunque en esta situación eran más bien un puto concierto que envolvía toda la habitación.

-Vamos Marceline tronca, relájate- Finn, mi hermano menor de 16 años, entró al cuarto comiendo un burrito -La cafetería de este hospital mola que te pasas, ¡tienen hasta filetes marca chuletaman!

-Toma -me tendió otro burrito envuelto en papel albal. Se acercó a la cama contigua, en la que estaba sentada afinando mi bajo. Mi padre tenía suficiente dinero como para estar en una clínica privada él sólo.

-¿Han respondido? -Finn hablaba sin pensar demasiado. Era un chico más de acción, se pasaba las tardes encerrado con sus videojuegos y con Jake y Bimo, sus mejores amigos. Aun así, desde que nuestro padre había enfermado había aparcado su espíritu aventurero y lo había substituido por esa rara familiaridad que ambos poseíamos. Ahora tanteaba sin mucho éxito el terreno del mundo adulto, sabía que yo me estaba encargando de todo y quería ayudarme, pero creo que ni él era consciente de lo mucho que ya lo hacía.

-Si Finn -acepté el burrito con gusto y le eché dos sobres de ketchup. No tenía ganas de hablar, le coloqué a Finn los casos enchufados a mi bajo y toqué un rato para él. Una vez ambos acabamos nuestra comida Finn se levantó, miró a papá con cierto desprecio, para él no era papa, era Hunson. Camino parsimonioso hasta la mesilla junto al enfermo: su piel cada vez más grisácea, sus ojos hundidos y su respiración pesada, parecía un demonio, aunque a mí no me asustaba. Finn cogió la carta con la respuesta.

-Marcy, tio, estos tienen la cabeza llena de caca, piensan que eres un tio -Finn se rio mientras se acercaba a la cama de Hunson, le miró dormir y se encogió de hombros. -¿Bueno, y que hacemos?

Era aún joven y no quería que pasara por más momentos difíciles que no fueran las jugarretas que yo le hacía. Cogí aire y suspiré.

-Tu irte con Jake y Bimo, ya vendrás mañana. -Finn me miró extrañado e indiferente, como siempre. Se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla y coger el último trozo de burrito que había dejado.

-¡Adios tronca! -se despidió y corrió pasillo abajo hasta los ascensores. A través de las ventanas del cuarto le vi abrazarse con el pelirrojo de Jake y esfumarse hacia alguna aventurilla que se montaran.

Miré a mi padre apoyada desde la ventana, con los brazos cruzados. Me pregunté por enésima vez:

-Porque que alguien haga algo malo no te da motivos para hacerlo tú, tú no eres él -me respondí en voz alta, para que me oyera a pesar de estar dormido.

-Adiós -salí tranquilamente con pisadas suaves, como si pudiera levitar, salude con la mano a la Doctora Betty y me largué.

* * *

Como cada invierno en esta ciudad las nubes tapaban el sol y lo bañaban todo de nieve. Apenas había luz. Hacía frio, hundí las manos en mis bolsillos, con la cabeza baja cargando el bajo a mis espaldas. Una chica con el pelo morado y muchas curvas me miró y acto seguido me guiñó un ojo, sonreí coqueteando. Al pasar por su lado, dirección al metro, le susurré en el oído:

-Es normal que te guste lo que ves -y tan rápido lo había dicho desaparecí por la bocacalle.

Hice todo el viaje en piloto automático, piqué el billete, caminé a mi andén y esperé. Una vez sentada cerré los ojos, no quería ver como pasábamos por la parada que me helaba la sangre. Cerré los puños y esperé hast-

-Perdone señorita, ¿me dejaría sentarme? -malditos viejecitos y su manía de sentarse y ser mortalmente plastas. Así que abrí los ojos y vi el nombre de la parada, mi lugar de trabajo. Me levanté para dejar a esa vieja reposar su culo en el asiento y me agarré a la barra metalizada al lado de la puerta. Pensé en mí ya no más paciente, en mi amigo. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Me echaría de menos?

Me abracé a mí misma y esperé hasta llegar a mi destino: mi casa. Transbordo, menudo engorro. Salí del metro y caminé por los pasillos a rebosar de gente, solía evitar la muchedumbre pero ese día estaba especialmente torpe, como si realmente todo lo que había conocido hasta el momento se fuera a poner a prueba. Agité la mano, hablando sola.

-Tú eres psicóloga, crees en hechos empíricos, no seas cabezachorlito Marcy -un hombre me miró mientras el metro arrancaba nuevamente. Al poco caminaba por las vacías calles de mi barrio, cada día más oscuro. A lo lejos divisé mi techo rojizo y mi porche delimitando mi parcela. Entré a prepararlo todo, en apenas 10 minutos llegarían los empleados de laboratorios K. Candy. S.L y yo para variar, tarde en mi propia casa y mis invitados. Reí por la ironía que me acompañaba.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 4:59 y aún buscaba el vodka que me había regalado él. "Sólo ábrelo para una ocasión especial" me dijo Simon, mi guía en la infancia y juventud, y ahora con 24 años me sentía terriblemente sola.

El timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Cuando tuve delante de mí esa visión tuve que coger aire, una enorme bocanada. Una chica, algo mayor que yo, con el pelo rojizo, casi rosa, dos hoyuelos como picos en caramelo. Llevaba unos tejanos formales, una camiseta rosa pálido y una americana negra, supongo que era lo adecuado dada la seriedad del tema. Miré mi ropa: vaqueros negros y tirantes rojos.

-Buenas tardes soy Bonnibel Lichless, la jefa de investigación de los laboratorios K. Candy -Así entró Bonnibel tanto en mi casa como en mi vida: a todo color.

-Sí, hola -me mordí el labio buscando como seguir, era una situación incómoda y nueva para mí. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como buscando a alguien más, mirando sobre mi hombro al pasillo.

-¿Está el señor M. Abadeer? -preguntó impaciente apoyándose sobre las puntas de sus pies y dejando caer luego el peso sobre sus talones, balanceándose. En sus manos llevaba agarrado un maletín que miraba con admiración. Que tía más rara.

-No, está en el hospital -su pregunta me descolocó, alcé una mano para rascarme la nuca. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Entonces me acordé: la tipa esta creía que su cliente era eso, un cliente tío con su pene y esas cosas. -No, no, verá -me aclaré la garganta, algo inquieta, buscando así una seriedad de la que carecía -Quien mandó la carta, solicitud, bueno eso, quien contactó fui yo, soy la hija. M, M de Marceline -tendí mi mano esperando una respuesta.

Por el contrario la tal Lichless estaba visiblemente relajada, como si lo tuviera todo bajo control. Bueno, sin contar ese tic nervioso del ojo.

-¿Puedo pasar? -balanceó su maletita mirándome con grandes ojos cargados de ambición.

-Mmh si claro -me hice a un lado y la guie hasta el comedor. Allí se sentó en el sofá y justo cuando su culo se apoyó en el incomodísimo asiento yo estallé en carcajadas.

-Perdón debí avisarte, este es el sofá más incómodo de la faz de la tierra -me disculpé entre risas. Ella sólo batió las pestañas y me miro con recelo, enfadada. Me aclaré la garganta, acto reflejo y me levanté.

-Voy a servir té y traerte un cojín -ella solo dijo "adelante".

Desde la cocina la acosé en la distancia ya tenía una ventanita que daba al salón. Sus ojos eran claros, azulados, y tenía una sonrisa que se torcía al leer esos archivos, casi maquiavélica. Luego subí a mi cuarto y me hice con mi cojín. Al llegar se lo tendí y serví dos tazas. Ella ya tenía los papeles e informes tirados por la mesa, evitando las gotitas de té. Yo me senté en el suelo, opuesta a ella.

-¿Podría ponerme en situación señorita Abadeer?

-Marceline a secas - empecé a hablar de mi padre. - Mi padre está enfermo en el hospital. Hace unos 2 años empezó a hacer cosas raras la -mientras le contaba eso busqué el informe de mi padre bajo la bandeja de la merienda. Como era de esperar lo había traspapelado todo, en fin, no me importaba. - Matemático, ¡aquí está! -exclamé al encontrarlo - "Motivo del ingreso: pérdida de control sobre el propio cuerpo como ahora: respiración, segregación de hormonas y actos involuntarios inconscientes controlados a nivel subcortical" -leí lo que ponía, al menos podía entenderlo porqué Betty me contó que ocurría.

-El Lich es conocido por ser la maldad en enfermedad -interrumpió la pelirroja -Al inicio presentó una actitud hostil hacía su entorno, ¿me equivoco?

-Pues bueno, siempre ha sido así -rumié su pregunta, mi padre siempre había sido poco cariñoso, y más conmigo.

-Verá Marcel-

-Oh por Glob, trátame de tu -dije agitando la mano de forma distendida.

-Verás Marceline -reempezó- El Lich primero suprime la inhibición del lóbulo prefrontal y pierdes capacidades ejecutivas, el descontrol de las neuronas se extiende y tiene efectos en el comportamiento, haciendo así que el enfermo, bueno tu padre en este caso, se vuelva alguien malo y actúe de forma egoísta y sólo para su propio beneficio -explicó todo sin coger aire apenas- Luego se entra en una segunda fase más profunda dónde el paciente ya no es consciente de sus actos y ha perdido el control, en su cuerpo ahora mandan sus células infectadas. Mayormente estas células se vuelven en contra de sí mismas impidiendo que respire o, incluso, deteniendo el latido del corazón. La enfermedad persigue el mal pero al final todos pagamos por lo que hacemos. Es una especie de lección esto -añadió sardónica y cargada de ironía.

-¿Entonces podría haberse evitado de ser buena persona? -pregunté confusa, Bonnibel parecía saber mucho sobre esto, había elegido bien al investigador.

-Eso no se sabe, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte Marceline? -la pelirroja iba directa al grano y yo estaba feliz por ello.

-Bueno, quiero que le salvéis -dije tajante, me daba igual que él fuera malo, yo no era él, yo no quería el malo para nadie y Finn no me perdonaría por eso, muchos menos yo. -Sé que tenéis un programa de investigación sobre la enfermedad. Quiero dar todos los fondos de mi padre para que se salve él solito -sentencié firme y me levante recogiendo las tazas. Necesitaba un respiro tras esa conversa.

Pasamos otra hora discutiendo sobre los honorarios, sobre cuanto había investigado y sobre sus métodos y técnicas que usaría. Yo me limité a asentir, agitar la mano y extender el talonario de mi padre.

-Yo también quiero hacer el bien -susurró mientras recogía todos sus papelajos -Necesitaré que me proporciones toda la información personal sobre tu padre, si tenéis test de personalidad o expedientes médicos, lo que sea, debemos trabajar juntas. -y extrañamente me dedicó una sonrisa amable.

-Haré lo que pueda -me comprometí. Miré la ventana, ya oscurecía. A ver como la echaba de mi casa.

-¿A qué te dedicas Marceline? -su pregunta me pilló desprevenida.

-Bueno soy psicóloga en una clínica pero mis sueños se sacian cuando toco el bajo con mi grupo -señalé un poster sobre la televisión: "Marceline and the scream queens" -No ganamos un duro pero es realmente divertido y bueno ya sabes esto y lo otro…

No surgió química a pesar de que sus labios parecían tremendamente besables. No conectamos ni ocurrió nada especial. Sólo pasé la tarde deshaciendo el nudo en mi estómago tras recordar quién era mi padre y su destino.

Todo lo que venía podía esperar.

.

**Cualquier tipo de duda con la enfermedad porfavor preguntadme. Aqui va un pequeño resumen:** es una enfermedad completamente inventada pero he intentado que fuera semejante a lo que representa el Lich en si en la serie. Por otro lado los conceptos no son inventados ya que estudio el sistema nervioso así que bueno lo he hecho lo más simple posible para que quede en segundo plano lo que hace la enfermedad y centrarnos en las pequeñas pistas que he ido dejando.

A mis reviewers:

Annimo: calculo que subiré un capitulo cada semana o cada semana y media. Simon aparecerá, tiene su propia história aqui dentro, pero deberemos esperar un poco aún. Muchisimas gracias por el review

Misticgwen: cualquier detalle que no hayas entendido pregúntame, procuraré no spoilearte jajaja. Bonnibel ha sido la elegida porqué esto es un fic bubbline y deben encontrarse de alguna forma, pero aparte de eso, ella es la persona indicada para ayudar a Marceline. Gracias por el coment

BubblineFTW: aquí esta el segundo cap, disfrutalo! Y mil gracias por el review

Nos vemos :*


End file.
